criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutthroat
Cutthroat is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-fifth case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and fifteenth overall. It is featured as the first case set in Breakspear Boulevard. Plot After the chapter of the Mountain Murderer was closed, Spencer and the player headed to see Mayor Idris Moonlight about the criminal organization's plans to destabilize the political election in their favor. However when they reached the Breakspear Boulevard's central street, they found the body of politics student Marvin Harrison, who they suspected once before, dead next to a fountain with his throat viciously sliced open. They then interrogated the Mayor after they found out that Marvin had questioned him, before he told them that he was interviewed by Marvin at the Alyssa Burke memorial. At the memorial, they suspected Deputy Mayor Daniel Hartmann and politics professor Urgence Farrington. Then, Emilio revealed he'd done some digging into Marvin's life and discovered him to be a political activist with links to radicals against Mayor Moonlight, then confessing that Marvin was planning to blow up the botanical gardens the Mayor was hosting a party at later that week. The pair then rushed to the botanical gardens and found reason to suspect librarian Siobhan Craner and the victim's accomplice, comic book artist Toni Anderson. It was also discovered that the killer used sleeping draught and that Urgence's anti-Mayor Moonlight sentiments inspired Marvin to begin his crusade and that Daniel had requested Marvin to be investigated. As the player spoke to Spencer in the botanical gardens, they heard a ticking noise from a nearby bush. They then searched the bush and discovered a ticking bomb, enlisting Helena's help in defusing it. They then discovered Toni started the countdown and arrested him. Finally, the killer was exposed as the victim's political terrorist accomplice, Toni Anderson. They then confronted Toni in his holding cell about the murder and the former comic book artist denied the accusations against him. However, Spencer questioned him about the bomb that he left in the botanical gardens, prompting Toni to confess. He then told the detectives that Marvin had betrayed him and their cause, saying that he discovered one day that Marvin was planning to head to the police about turning Toni and the other political terrorists in the group over to the authorities in exchange for immunity from his previous crimes and protection from any other political terrorist insurgents. After he found out, he confronted Marvin, who denied the plan against him and the other terrorists, saying that it was all fake. Not believing it, he kept a close eye on Marvin. Later, he saw that Marvin had stolen a bomb they were going to use to create chaos and chased him to the central street, where he found out that Marvin's plan was true and that he was taking the bomb to the police. Angry, Toni then slashed Marvin's throat and stole the bomb so he could trigger it in the gardens later. Toni was then sent to trial where Judge South sentenced Toni to life in prison for the murder, attempted arson and his crimes as a political terrorist. After the trial, the player and Spencer then headed to the prison to interrogate Toni once again about his political terrorist group. The convicted terrorist then told them that he wouldn't tell them anything now that he was behind bars. He then said that his allies had other plans for the mayor, prompting the detectives to head to the central street where Marvin was murdered to find a torn poster detailing resistance against Mayor Moonlight. They then sent the poster to Emilio, who told them (despite being disgusted by doing so) that he looked into the dark web and found forum threads about uprising and taking the Mayor out at the elections. They then told the Mayor, who told them that he had complied a file on the terrorists following Toni's arrest and he lost it at the memorial, prompting them to recover the file. After they found Idris's briefcase at the Alyssa Burke memorial, they soon found out after Valerie analyzed it that the Mayor had found evidence that the political terrorists had allied with Emeline Sanchez, which meant that they were also allied with the two Mountain Murderers, Floriana Osborne and her father. They then informed Daniel of the discoveries and he told them that he was sure that there could be another political terrorist hiding out at the district's local opera, prompting the team to decide that they would need to investigate the opera for further investigation into Daniel's theory. Meanwhile Chief Flanagan asked the player and April Moore for help in finding a sandwich bar advert so he could purchase some sandwiches for a strengthening picnic. After all the events, the team attended the Chief's strengthening picnic and talked about the memories they made throughout the city, vowing that they would work together to stop whatever may come their way, the Chief swearing that Stonemoor was on its path to freedom of crime once the Enforcers completed their mission to end the criminal organization, starting with the local opera… Meanwhile in a prison's entertainment room, Toni Anderson told his companion as he pushed a black knight's chess piece, telling her that Marvin was removed and that they would not expect what was to come once their plans was ushered into place. The figure who sat across from Toni then smiled, Floriana Osborne telling him that he did a good job removing the insurgent terrorist and that the city would pay for what they've done, all the injustices being dealt with under an iron grip. She then picked up the black knight chess piece, saying that the city's unfair rulers, including the player, would be removed when the time was right, before she snapped the chess piece in two, letting it fall to the floor... Summary Victim *'Marvin Harrison' (found with his throat viciously sliced) Murder Weapon *'Oyster Knife' Killer *'Toni Anderson' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect has read Machiavelli Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect has read Machiavelli *The suspect uses sleeping draught Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect has read Machiavelli *The suspect uses sleeping draught Appearance *The suspect wears a polo shirt Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect has read Machiavelli *The suspect uses sleeping draught Appearance *The suspect wears a polo shirt Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect has read Machiavelli *The suspect uses sleeping draught Appearance *The suspect wears a polo shirt Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats oysters. *The killer has read Machiavelli. *The killer uses sleeping draught. *The killer wears a polo shirt. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Central Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Handkerchief, Victim's Notepad) *Examine Victim's Notepad. (Result: Interview Notes; New Suspect: Idris Moonlight) *Question the mayor about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Alyssa Burke Memorial) *Investigate Alyssa Burke Memorial. (Clues: Gardening Tools, Marvin's Satchel) *Examine Gardening Tools. (Result: Political Poster) *Examine Political Poster. (Result: Daniel Hartmann's Name; New Suspect: Daniel Hartmann) *Question Daniel over the murder. *Examine Marvin's Satchel. (Result: Political Studies Book) *Analyze Political Studies Book. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Urgence Farrington) *Confront Urgence over the murder. *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood Writing) *Analyze Blood Writing. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Machiavelli) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats oysters) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Botanical Gardens. (Clues: Brown Purse, Anti-Mayor Moonlight Poster, Bloody Napkin) *Examine Brown Purse. (Result: Library Notice; New Suspect: Siobhan Craner) *Interrogate Siobhan on the murder. (Attribute: Siobhan eats oysters) *Examine Anti-Mayor Moonlight Poster. (Result: Comic Writing; New Suspect: Toni Anderson) *Confront Toni over being the victim's accomplice. (Attribute: Toni reads Machiavelli) *Examine Bloody Napkin. (Result: Blood Samples) *Analyze Blood Samples. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sleeping draught; New Crime Scene: Alyssa's Memorial Statue) *Investigate Alyssa's Memorial Statue. (Clues: Faded Paper, Investigation File) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Manifesto) *Analyze Manifesto. (08:00:00) *Confront Urgence over being Marvin's inspiration. (Attribute: Urgence eats oysters, uses sleeping draught, and reads Machiavelli) *Examine Investigation File. (Result: Documents) *Confront Daniel over having the victim investigated. (Attribute: Daniel eats oysters, reads Machiavelli, and uses sleeping draught) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Small Stream. (Clues: Ticking Bush, Rose and Note, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Target of Victim) *Question Mayor Moonlight about Marvin being hunted. (Attribute: Idris eats oysters and reads Machiavelli) *Examine Rose and Note. (Result: Note Revealed) *Question Siobhan about the note. (Attribute: Siobhan reads Machiavelli and uses sleeping draught) *Examine Ticking Bush. (Result: Ticking Bomb) *Examine Ticking Bomb. (Result: Bomb Defused) *Analyze Bomb. (09:00:00) *Arrest Toni for attempting arson. (Attribute: Toni eats oysters and uses sleeping draught) *Investigate Marble Fountain. (Clues: Trash Can, Bloody Knife; Murder Weapon Found: Oyster Knife) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a polo shirt) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Sleeping Draught) *Analyze Sleeping Draught. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Steps to Take Control (1/6). (No stars) The Steps to Take Control (1/6) *Question Toni about his political terrorist group. *Investigate Central Street. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Resistance against Mayor Poster Restored) *Analyze Resistance Poster. (06:00:00) *Question the Mayor if he knows anything about a resistance. (Reward: Mayoral Brooch) *Investigate Alyssa Burke Memorial. (Clue: Idris' Briefcase) *Examine Idris' Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents Unlocked) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: File on Terrorists) *Analyze Terrorists' File. (03:00:00) *Tell Daniel about the political terrorists being connected to his kidnappers. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Chief Flanagan wanted to do. *Investigate Botanical Gardens. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Sandwich Bar Advert) *Attend the strengthening picnic hosted by Chief Flanagan. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the word, meaning to be murderous and cruel, or fierce and intense. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Breakspear Boulevard